


Playdate

by Kaysigns



Series: How to Raise a Harbinger of Destruction [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human!Deceit, Human!Remus, Kid!Patton, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Patton and Virgil are cousins, Roman is Patton's dad, Tumblr Prompt, demon!virgil, fite me, human!patton, human!roman, just a dash of virgil angst, kid!virgil, moxiety in all ways is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysigns/pseuds/Kaysigns
Summary: Virgil meets Patton, and Patton gives him his servitude.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: How to Raise a Harbinger of Destruction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582306
Comments: 5
Kudos: 288





	Playdate

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: What if Patton was Virgil's 'loyal servant'? Like Virgil's one human friend?

Remus was finally able to arrange a playdate with his brother’s son, Patton. He was fully ready to introduce his young demon child to them, excited to see how much Roman would freak out. There was a knock at the door, and Remus ran over, throwing it open with a grin. “You ready to meet my son?” He spoke without even saying hello, pulling Roman and Patton in and closing the door. “Virgil, get down here! Uncle Romano and Patton are here!”

“You dare call me Romano?” Roman scoffed in offense.

“Would you prefer Romaine Lettuce? Prince of shit? Fall of Rome? What about—”

A dark figure appeared from a puff of black smoke between them, earning a high-pitched scream from Roman. Remus clapped happily. “Roro, this is the soon-to-be destroyer of the world! His name’s Virgil, Virgil say hi!” Virgil pulled the hood of his jacket further over his eyes, waving nervously. Patton’s eyes widened, studying the clawed fingers and eyes on his arms. “R-Remus, what is that?” Roman shouted, pulling Patton closer to himself.

“He’s my son! Also the bringer of the apocalypse!” Patton blinked up at Remus, before pouting, his face suddenly overcome with determination. For what exactly, the twins weren’t exactly sure. He pulled away from his father, bouncing over to Virgil. “It’s good to meet you, Virgil! I’m Patton!” He stuck out an arm to him. Virgil eyed it cautiously, before holding out a hand and shaking Patton’s. Patton giggled happily. “So what do you wanna do? We could play hide an’ seek, or maybe tag?”

“No tag in the house.” Declan called out from the living room, before getting back to his single-player game of chess. “W-We could…play in my room?” Virgil spoke softly. Patton nodded with a smile, before running up the stairs with Virgil. Roman grabbed Remus by the shoulder. “We have a lot to talk about.”

Up in Virgil’s room, the two kids had already decided on playing make believe. Patton grabbed a purple dragon plushie from Virgil’s bed and said, “This’ll be the evil bad guy!” Virgil stopped for a moment. “What?”

“You can play the hero, I’ll be the damsel in distress, an’ you save me from the evil dragon!” Virgil blinked.

“But I’m always the bad guy.”

“Huh?”

“To prepare for takin’ over the world!” Patton took a plastic sword from the toy box, turning it over in his hands. “…Are you really gonna destroy the world? Is it like you’re the Chosen One, except it’s destroying the world instead of saving it?”

“Well, no one actually told me…b-but I know it’s true. I’m the bad guy, it’s what I’m supposed to do.” Patton gave Virgil the toy sword, an idea coming to mind. He ran over to the bed and grabbed another plushie, a light blue cat. “Well, an evil ruler of the world needs a servant, right? So how ‘bout we do this!” He put the cat in front of the dragon and grabbed a pencil for himself. “You could a king, and I’ll be your servant! An’ we have to save the poor dragon from the meanie kitty!” He bowed as low as he could to Virgil. “How does that sound, your majesty?”

Virgil stared confused at Patton for a moment, before smirking and saying, “Sounds good, Pat.” Patton stood, readying his pencil for battle. As Virgil’s servant, he will make it his duty to ensure that Virgil’s never the villain of his own story again.


End file.
